Gravity Falls Reality
by PropertyOfH
Summary: Yay! I'm in Gravity Falls! I get to meet all the characters and eat Burrito Bites! I'm my own OC. Disclaimer: I don't own Gravity Falls nor any of the characters, except Harrison and Dallin. Rated K Plus, because Gravity Falls is a K Plus show in general.
1. TV Wormhole

**Gravity Falls: a great TV show. But not anymore! Harrison and his little brother are watching Gravity Falls, when something crazy happens! Yes, that was vague, but just read this short chapter and you'll find out!**

**Harrison: "Hope you enjoy!"**

**Dallin: "Wait, do I get to be in the story?"**

**Harrison: "Of course not! Your name isn't even accepted as a real word on Microsoft Word. You know, that red, squiggly line below incorrectly spelled words?**

**Dallin: "Why does that matter?"**

**Harrison: "I'm just kidding. You can be in the first chapter. But ONLY the first chapter!"**

**Dallin: *grumbles***

**Harrison (1st person)**

Let's begin:

My little brother Dallin and I were watching the latest episode of Gravity Falls, Dreamscaperers. It was the scene when Soos, Dipper and Mabel were just about to defeat Bill, when Bill stopped everything and agreed to leave.

"So I'm gonna let you kids off the hook. You might come in handy later. BUT KNOW THIS: A darkness approaches. A day will come in the future when everything you care about will cha-"

Then the episode stopped. We were watching the episode on the DVR, but it didn't record the whole thing!

"No!" Dallin complained. "Curse you, XFinity!"

"Wait," I questioned. "Did Bill let them out of Stan's mind?"

"If he didn't, they could just make a portal out. Remember?" Dallin reasoned.

"Oh yeah." I forgot how they were about to teleport Bill out of Stan's mind. "Why do you think there has to be two parts to the story, then?

"Dunno," Dallin replied, starting to get bored.

There was silence for a few seconds. Then I piped up.

"Hey Dallin, what if I lived in Gravity Falls? I wish that would happen."

We heard the door open in our house. We assumed it was dad getting back from work. Then the person walked into the family room where Dallin and I were conversing.

I looked at the person. It was an exact copy of me. I turned to Dallin. "So, as I was saying, what if-"

I double taked. _**OHMYGOODNESSIT'SANEXACTCOPYOFME! **_I thought.

Dallin excitedly said, "What?"

I decided to play it casual. "Who are you?" I suspiciously asked.

My doppelganger just smiled.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. A vortex opened up in the TV, spurting white and neon rainbow colors. I started getting pulled towards the portal.

"Wait! Stop! What's going on!?" I furiously asked the copy of me.

I flew into the vortex, like it was a black hole. Except a lot brighter.

"Aaahhh..."

**Harrison: "Well, that's the first chapter!"**

**Dallin: "No, really!? I thought it was the ninth chapter!**

**Harrison: "Be quiet. You're just a minor character. No one can even pronounce your name."**

**Dallin: "Can I be in more chapters?"**

**Harrison: "...Maybe. I'll think about."**

**Please review!**


	2. Gravity Falls Reality

**Harrison: Well, I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be better for you guys!**

**Dallin: Doubt it.**

**Harrison: You be quiet.**

**Harrison (1st person):**

"...Aaaaaooooooh yeah!"

This was amazing. I was flying through the vortex, like a speeding clownfish in a jet stream of rainbows. I tried doing a backflip:

"Ouch!"

I instead painfully cracked my back.

Eventually I noticed I was slowing down. Then all of the sudden, I forcefully stopped.

"Oof!"

A figure appeared in front of me. It looked like a person on fire, but its body was completely white and the "flames" were rainbow colors. Then it spoke to me:

"Three people," it said, "Touch three people twice. Then they will know."

"Know what?" I replied.

The... uh... the _thing_ disappeared. Then everything around me turned dark.

I blacked out.

I found myself lying in bed.

_Huh, _I thought. _It was just a dream._

For a moment I was confused. _What a strange dream. What did it even mean?_

I lay there for a few minutes. Then I decided to get up.

When I opened my eyes, I could clearly tell this wasn't my room.

It appeared to be a messy attic. On the other side of the room was a triangular window. There were two other beds on the opposite side of the room. Other than a mat in the middle of the room and a table and a nightstand between the two beds, the room was quite empty. But something about it seemed very familiar.

_Wait! _I thought. _This is Dipper and Mabel's room. So I'm in-_

"Harrison!" called a voice downstairs. I jumped. _How does anyone know my name?_

"You're late for work! Get down here!" I recognized the voice as Stan's.

I sped downstairs, and the first thing I saw was Grunkle Stan. I couldn't believe it. This was Stan! From Gravity Falls! Wait 'til my brother hears about this!

He was putting on his suit and his "Mr. Mystery" eyepatch on. He glared at me and said, "You missed breakfast, and the next tour starts in five minutes. If you can sweep the gift shop well, then you get to eat."

"Yes..._ sir._" I replied. Well, that put a damper on my amazement. I walked into the gift shop. It had the same merchandise as the cartoon: Stan bobbleheads, eyeballs in jars, that one U.F.O. in the corner shown from the theme song.

I grabbed a broom by the cash register and started sweeping. There was no dustpan, so I opened the front door and swept the grime outside. Then I went behind the checkout stand and looked for something to eat. I found a warm protein shake and an bowl of cereal, so I ate that.

Suddenly, I got a migraine. My ears rang, and I collapsed. It passed after a few seconds, and when I got up, I suddenly had new memories.

I remembered getting off the bus to the Mystery Shack at night. Stan greeted me and told me to get inside because I needed to sleep. He said my room was upstairs and that my cousins would be here tomorrow.

Cousins?

Before I could think about it, Stan walked into the gift shop with a crowd and said, "That concludes our tour! Please feel free to buy merchandise."

Then Stan walked to me and asked if I found my breakfast. "Yup." I replied.

The rest of the morning was pretty dull, until Soos walked in the room.

"Hey dude." He said. " So you're Stan's nephew's wife's sister's son?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I honestly don't exactly know if I was, but I decided that I didn't have a better answer.

"Dude. You wanna blow up these hot dogs in the microwave?"

"Ooh! Of course!"

After an hour of blowing up hot dogs, and three more hours of watching TV, Stan walked in the TV room and told Soos to man the cash register.

"Yes, Mr. Pines." Soos replied.

Stan walked outside. I decided to follow him. It was as if he was waiting for something. Then a bus pulled up, stopped for ten seconds, and drove away. Two short kids apparently got out the other side.

I gasped.

The kids were Dipper and Mabel.

**Harrison: "So Dallin. You can be in the introduction and closing of each chapter. OK?"**

**Dallin: "Okay, Yo-Yo Bro-Bro!**

**Harrison: Why do you even call me that?**


	3. Tourist Trapped Part 1

**Harrison: "Hello! Here is the third chapter! And thank you for the review:"  
**

**"Guest: I love it! :)"**

**Dallin: "A guest, huh? Probably too embarrassed to show his real name!**

**Harrison: "Dallin! I am the one writing the story! I can remove your existence from here!**

**Dallin: "Uh... great job! You actually are acknowledged in some way!**

**Dipper (3rd person):**

Dipper was bored.

_Really _bored.

The bus drive from Piedmont was 8 hours long. Because Dipper wasn't allowed to bring his video game, he had to spend his day having Mabel trying to get him to play Bus Seat Treasure hunt. He brought a journal, but barely anything was written. Nothing exciting was happening.

Finally, the bus slowed. They have arrived at Gravity Falls.

As the bus pulled away, they could get a good look at their Grunkle's house. Dipper remembered dad saying something about how he ran a store there, and sure enough, in big red letters, "MYSTERY SHACK" was on the roof.

Suddenly, a small, smoky explosion happened in front of them. When the smoke cleared, Dipper could see an elderly man. It was Grunkle Stan.

**Harrison (1st person):**

Dipper and Mabel were probably how you'd picture them in real life, but they couldn't have been taller than 4' 9". Man, were they short.

After the bus pulled away, Stan threw a smoke bomb in front of the twins, posed dramatically, and proclaimed, "Welcome, kids!"

Just then, the "S" on the roof of the mystery shack fell off.

"Soos!" yelled Stan. "Tell Wendy to man the cash register! It happened again!"

"Got it!" Soos confirmed. I walked back into the shack. As Soos ran out the door with a tool box and a ladder (he kept one hidden because Grunkle Stan hated ladders), I could hear him mutter "Again..."

**Mabel (3rd person):**

Mabel was so excited. Finally, she can explore a new place. Her family almost never goes on vacations, and Mabel's school never gets any new students. She couldn't wait to meet some new people!

"This attic is amazing. Check out all my splinters!" she announced, once she finished hanging up her posters.

She then held up her hands to reveal several large splinters in each of them.

"Mabel, you should probably get some tweezers," Harrison advised.

Harrison was their cousin, on her mom's side. She has never met him, because his family lives in Oregon. Her mom decided to coordinate with his mother, and Harrison will be spending the summer here, too.

Dipper was inspecting the room. He backed into his bed, then noticed a goat on it. "And there's a goat on my bed." he said dryly.

"Hey, friend!" greeted Mabel as she walked over to Dipper's bed. Then the goat started gnawing on her arm. "Oh! Yes, you can keep chewing my sweater." She laughed. "What should I call you?..."

"How about Gompers?" Harrison suggested.

"Yes! Perfect!" She had already found a pal, and it was a goat! How hard can it be?

**Dipper (3rd person):**

The next day, after Dipper's first night at Gravity Falls, he decided to go in the woods to get away from his annoying uncle.

As Dipper sat by a tree with his journal, Mabel was playing next to him.

"Yay! Grass!" She said dreamily as she rolled down a grassy hill.

A woodpecker landed on Dipper's head and started pecking him.

Dipper was furious on the inside. It seemed like he would literally melt because of his boredom. He thought, At_ least I don't have to work at the shack for another day._

Suddenly, a voice yelled, "Boo!"

Dipper saw a green, scaly face next to him and screamed. "Ah!"

The "monster" was actually a mask Stan was wearing, as Dipper found out when Stan took it off.

"Ahahahaha!" Stan gloated. "Hahaha!" He then slapped his knee. "Oh-" Then Stan started choking and then coughing. "-Aw. It was worth it.

"So Dipper," Stan said, sounding like he was back on topic. "Today's a busy day at the sack- I mean... the Shack... and so I need you there. So let's go."

"What!? Come on!" Dipper complained. "It's my first day here!"

"And it's your first day on the job. Now move it."

Dipper groaned. If he couldn't be bored, then he had to work. Only 87 more days here.

**Harrison (1st person):**

Stan was leading a tour through the Mystery Shack. Dipper was sweeping the ground half-heartedly, and Mabel was observing the Mystery Shack's merchandise. I decided to go on Stan's tour.

"And folks, that just about concludes our tour! But there is one more exhibit I would like to show you!"

Just then, an antler of a statue of a jackalope broke off.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Stan continued. "Behold! The Sas-crotch!"

Stan gestured to a statue of a Sasquatch wearing a pair of tighty-whities.

The tourists started buzzing, snapping pictures and chatting excitedly.

Dipper sighed, and Mabel reached out to touch a large eyeball, when Stan slapped her hand with his 8-ball cane.

"No touching the merchandise!" he commanded.

"And Harrison, you need to pay for that tour." Stan added.

"What!? I work here! I don't even need to do anything right now!"

"I'll cut your fee by 75%."

I grumbled and gave him three bucks.

**Soos (3rd person):**

Soos was suspicious.

When he first met Harrison, Soos looked at his facial expression. Harrison seemed to recognize him. Whatever.

But since he first met him and gave him that high-five after blowing up hot dogs, he saw... he saw... well... it looked like when you touch a still lake, and ripples appear, but it was in the air. It also looked like rainbows. And Harrison didn't seem to notice.

That's when Soos started noticing all kinds of strange things. He noticed that Harrison almost knew the future. For example, he called out lines to TV shows as they were being said that never been seen before. He asked where the Burrito Bites were, and Burrito Bites were a store brand food and only sold in Gravity Falls. How did he know?

Soos observed things. He may look dumb on the outside, but he was very attentive.

_Hmm..._

**Harrison (1st person):**

I thought I was going to die of boredom. I feel you, Dipper.

It has been three days since I had paid Stan for that tour. THREE DAYS. Three days of watching Gravity Falls' horrible TV shows. Three days of being bossed around by Stan ("Harry! Can you rob Greasy's Diner?"). And three days of being bossed around by Stan. Wait, already said that. Three days of... uh...

After three days, as I was counting the funds made today, I saw Mabel peeking through a shelf of Stan bobbleheads.

"He's looking at it!" she whispered excitedly. "He's looking at it!"

"Uh," I heard someone say. I looked around and saw a boy Mabel's age reading a note. "'Do you like me? Yes... definitely... absolutely'?"

Recognizing these lines, I was relieved. Finally, Dipper would find the journal today.

"I rigged it!" Mabel said triumphantly.

Dipper was spraying a jar of fake eyeballs with soap nearby. He told Mabel, "Mabel, I know you're going through your whole "boy crazy" phase, but I think you're kind of overdoing the "crazy" part."

"What?" Mabel defended. She blew a raspberry. "Come on, Dipper! This is our first summer away from home! It's my big chance to have an epic summer romance!"

"Yeah, but do you need to flirt with every guy you meet?"

**Mabel (3rd person):**

Mabel did not flirt with every guy she met! Ridiculous!

_Well_...

So she did, but at least she's good at it!

Once at the Mystery Shack, she told a guy, "My name is Mabel, but you can call me "The girl of your dreams." I'M JOKING! Ha ha ha ha ha!" She playfully shoved him. A little too hard, though, as he crashed into a greeting card display.

Another time, downtown, she saw a boy on a bench with a tortoise. She popped up behind him and said, "Oh my gosh, you like turtles? I like turtles too! What is happening here?"

One time at a mattress store, an employee dressed as a prince announced, "Come one, come all, to the Mattress Prince's kingdom of savings!"

Mabel was hiding behind a set of colorful balloons. She poked her head out and whispered creepily to the employee, "Take me with you..."

"Ah!" The employee screamed. He dropped his scepter and cowered.

Mabel realized at this point that she came on too strong. She did need some work. But she wasn't about to let Dipper know that.

**Harrison (1st person):**

"Mock all you want, brother, but I got a good feeling about this summer. I wouldn't be surprised if the man of my dreams walked through that door right now!"

She gestured to a door. A moment later, Stan came out, and burped, but it got caught in his throat. He clutched his chest. "Oh! Oh, not good. Ow"

Dipper burst out laughing while Mabel complained, "Oh, why?"

"All right, all right, look alive people." interrupted Stan. "I need someone to go hammer up these signs in the spooky part of the forest."

"Not it!" Dipper and Mabel said quickly.

"Uh, also not it." said Soos, who wasfixing a shelf nearby.

"Nobody asked you, Soos." said Stan, clearly irritated.

"I know, and I'm comfortable with that." he replied. Soos then started eating a chocolate bar.

"Wendy! Harry! I need one of you to put up these signs!"

"I would," said Wendy, preoccupied reading a magazine at the checkout stand. "but I, ugh, can't, ugh, reach it, ugh."

"I'd fire all of you if I could." grumbled Stan.

I piped up. "Why do they need to be in the "spooky part of the forest"? Would anyone even be there?"

"All right, smart one. How about _you _hang these up?" Stan said, clearly tired of this conversation.

I started panicking on the inside. I messed up the story! Dipper was the one who found the journal, and who knows what would happen if I went? What if I didn't even _find_ the journal? Uh... uh...

Ding!

I handed Stan a five dollar bill.

"Harry, if you think you can _bribe_ me, you must be..." Stan stared at the dollar. "must be...

"Dipper!" Stan switched. "You hang up the signs!"

"Aw, what?" started Dipper. "Grunkle Stan, whenever I'm in those woods, I feel like I'm being watched."

"Ugh, this again." complained Stan.

"I'm telling you, something weird is going on in this town. Just today, my mosquito bites spelled out "BEWARE"."

Dipper held up his arm for Stan to see. At first glance it did look like "beware". Then Stan corrected, "That says "BEWARB."

Dipper scratched his arm shamefully.

"Look, kid. The whole "monsters in the forest thing" is just local legend, drummed up by guys like me to sell merch to guys like that."

Stan gestured to a large, sweaty man guffawing at a Stan bobblehead he was holding.

"So quit being so paranoid!" Stan gave Dipper the signs, and Dipper sighed.

**Dipper (3rd person):**

Later, when Dipper was hanging up signs in the forest, he was wondering how much of this he could take. Dipper couldn't stand being bossed around and being ignored.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I ever say." Dipper grumbled.

As Dipper hammered another nail into a tree, the tree made metallic sounds, as if the tree was made entirely out of steel. Dipper suddenly got interested.

He investigated the tree. He tapped it with his hammer a few times, and it made more echo-y bang-y sounds.

Dipper touched the tree. It was ice cold. He ran his hand across it, and it wiped off dust which was apparently on it. He felt an indentation, pulled on it, and opened a secret hatch.

Inside the hatch was a mechanical box, similar-looking to a stereo. There were two switches on it. Dipper tested the one on the right. Nothing happened. He flipped the one on the left. Behind him, a hole opened in the ground nearby in an area where a goat was sniffing. "What the?" Wondered Dipper. He walked over to the hole, and looked inside. He saw an old book inside and pulled it out.

The book was in terrible shape. It was covered in cobweb, dust, and the cover had several rips. Dipper blew off some dust. The cover was the color burgundy. There was a golden hand with 6 fingers. Written on it was the number three. Dipper checked behind him. Then he opened the book.

The first page said "Property of-" but the rest of it was ripped away. On the right it said "Volume 3". There was an eyeglass on the page. Dipper picked it up and looked through it, then set it down. He turned the page. He read, "'It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began studying the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon.'"

Dipper started flipping through the pages. There was information about ghosts, ciphers, and even a page exclusively about floating eyeballs. Dipper stopped at a page that said in big letters, "TRUST NO ONE!" He read the text: "'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this book before _he_ finds it. Remember: in Gravity Falls there is no one you can trust.'"

Dipper closed the journal. "No one you can trust..." he pondered.

"HELLO!" shouted a voice behind him.

"AH!" screamed Dipper. Then he recognized the voice as Mabel's.

"What'chya readin', some nerd thing?" asked Mabel.

Dipper turned around and hid the book behind his back. "Uh, uh, it's nothing!" he stammered.

Mabel imitated him. "'Uh, uh, it's nothing!'" She chuckled. "Are you actually not going to show me?"

A goat behind Dipper started chewing on the journal. Dipper thought about whether he should show Mabel the journal. "Uhhh..." _She_ is_ your sister, _his conscience thought.

Dipper caved. "Let's go somewhere private."

A deep, raspy, voice said behind him, "So the goats won't find you."

"Ah!" Dipper exclaimed. It was just Harrison. He tumbled over, laughing.

**Harrison (1st person):**

We were in the living room of the Shack.

Mabel was sitting on the arm of the yellow easy chair, I was sitting on the floor, and Dipper was pacing the room excitedly.

"It's amazing!" exclaimed Dipper. "Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this book, Gravity Falls has this secret dark side." He showed Mabel the page that said "TRUST NO ONE".

"Whoa!" exclaimed Mabel. "Shut. Up!" She pushed Dipper.

"And get this!" Dipper continued. "After a certain point, the pages just stop, like the guy who was writing it mysteriously disappeared." Then the doorbell rang. "Who's that?"

"Well, it's time to spill the beans. Boop!" Mabel tipped over an empty can of beans on the dinosaur-skull-shaped coffee table. "Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!" Mabel made the "woot woot" motion with her hands, and fell back in the chair, giggling.

"Let me get this straight." Dipper recapped suspiciously. "In the half hour I was gone, you already have found a date?"

"I guess I'm just... IRRESISTIBLLLE!" Mabel wiggled her arms and bobbled her head. The doorbell rang again. "Oh. Coming!" She ran out to get the door.

Dipper and I sat down on the chair and began to read the journal.

"So there's, like, ghosts?"

"Yep." Dipper replied.

"Zombies?" I tested.

"Uh huh."

"Bald sweaty time travelers?"

"Bald... sweaty..." Dipper wondered aloud. Then Stan walked into to the room, drinking a Pitt's Cola.

"What'cha readin' there, boys?" he asked. Stan was in a good mood.

"Oh!" Dipper shoved the journal under the couch cushion. "We were just catchin' up on," he grabbed a magazine on the dinosaur-skull coffee table. "Uh..." Dipper read the cover. "'Gold Chains for Old Men Magazine'?"

"Because we're sooo interested in it." I said sarcastically.

"That a good issue." Stan advised.

"Hey family!" greeted Mabel, standing in the doorway next to a dark figure. "Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

Mabel's boyfriend turned around. It was a tall, pale teenager, wearing a black hoodie and jeans. A tuft of brown hair was visible, and there was a trickle of red liquid on his cheek. He was about a head taller than Mabel.

"S'up?" grunted the teen.

"Hey..." said Dipper.

"How's it hangin'?" greeted Stan.

"We met at the cemetery." said Mabel. "He's _really _deep." She grabbed his arm. "Oh. Little muscle there. That's... what a surprise."

"So, what's your name?" asked Dipper.

"Uh. Normal... MAN!" grunted Mabel's boyfriend.

"He means Norman." corrected Mabel.

"Can I call you Jeff?" I asked. Norman's eyes widened in fear.

"Are you bleeding, Norman?" Dipper asked, referring to the small trickle of red liquid on his face.

Norman paused. Some of the red stuff fell off his face, leaving only one droplet. "It's jam." he grunted.

Mabel gasped. "I love jam!" She playfully shoved him. "Look. At. This!"

"So," grunted Norman. "You wanna go hold hands or... whatever?"

"Oh," Mabel blushed. "Oh, my goodness." She giggled, yelled, "Don't wait up!" and ran outside.

Norman coolly pointed to us, stumbled into a wall, and stumbled outside with Mabel. I could hear thumping and glass breaking in the hall.

Dipper stared at the doorway. Then he said, "Something's off about Norman."

"You think?" I asked.

"Maybe the boy plays too many of those futuristic video games." Stan suggested. "I mean, he could barely walk, and his voice sounds like a car engine."

"Uh... Harrison and I are going to get a snack." said Dipper.

"We are?" I asked.

Dipper grabbed my arm, but instead of going in the kitchen, he took me upstairs.

"Listen," Dipper said. "I don't want Stan to know about the Journal. He would tease me about it, maybe even take it away, and I want you to play along. Okay?"

I understood. "Got it."

"So what do you think Norman is?"

"Duh. A gnome."

"A gnome!? Of course not. He's way too tall-"

"Maybe he's wearing stilts."

DIpper shook his head. "Let's look in the Journal."

He opened it. He turned a few pages until he got to a section mostly about monsters.

"Floating eyeball? Nope. Ghost?"

"Nah." I said.

"Not a gnome..." said Dipper as he skipped past the gnome page. "Wait!

"Known for their pale skin and bad attitudes, these creatures are often mistaken for... teenagers!? Beware Gravity Falls' nefarious..." Dipper gasped.

"**ZOMBIES!**"

**Stan (3rd person):**

Stan was in the bathroom looking in the mirror when he heard someone yell.

"Somebody say..." he wondered aloud. "_Crombie_? What is that, crombie? That's not even a word."

Stan widened his eyes worriedly. "You're losing your mind."

**Dipper (3rd person):**

Dipper was shocked. It made perfect sense. Norman _had _to be a zombie. He could imagine Norman's face on the picture of a zombie in the Journal saying, "S'up?"

"Wait, look!" Harrison pointed to the window.

Dipper looked out of it. He could see Mabel sitting on a picnic table and Norman walking towards her with his arms outstretched, just like a zombie's.

Mabel said something. She seemed happy and unaware that Norman looked like he was about to eat her brains.

"Oh, no! Mabel!" yelled Dipper.

**Harrison: "And that is the end of the chapter! I left off at a cliffhanger. :)**

**Dallin: "Uh, anyone reading this would definitely have watched this on TV."**

**Harrison: "Whatever. The next chapter will be ready next week or sooner!"**


	4. Tourist Trapped Part 2

**Harrison: "Hello! How are you?"**

**Dallin: "Who are you talking to?"**

**Harrison: "Anyone who is reading and enjoying this story!"**

**Dallin: "So, no one?"**

**Harrison: "I walked right into that."**

**Harrison (1st person):  
**

"No, no, Mabel, watch out!" cried Dipper.

"Run!" I yelled. Even though I knew Mabel wasn't in any real danger, I knew it would look weird if I was just sitting there, not caring.

Norman put his hands around Mabel's neck.

"AHHHHH!" We screamed.

Then I saw that Norman hands were wiggling, as if he was adjusting something on Mabel's neck. Then he took his hands off. There was now a necklace made of daisies on Mabel. Norman gestured his hands as if he was saying "There you go."

Mabel looked at the daisies in surprise, said something, and smiled at Norman.

"_Is_ Norman a zombie?" Dipper asked me. "Or am I just nuts?"

"It's a dilemma to be sure." agreed a voice.

Dipper gasped in surprise, but it was just Soos, screwing in a lightbulb. "I couldn't help but overhear you guys screaming at the window."

Dipper asked him, "Soos, you've seen Mabel's boyfriend. He's gotta be a zombie, right?"

"Or a gnome." I added.

Soos thought for a moment. "Didja see the guy eat any brains or bathe in squirrels?"

Dipper hung his head in shame and told Soos no, while I asked, "Bathe in squirrels?"

"Look, dudes, I believe you that Mabel's boyfriend isn't human. I'm always noticing weird stuff in this town. Like the mailman? Pretty sure that dude's a werewolf."

**Soos (3rd person):**

The mailman _had _to be a werewolf. He had tons of chest hair, facial hair, and arm hair visible even with a regular shirt.

Just yesterday, Soos saw him while Soos was eating his lunch downtown.

As he walked by, Soos scooted away from him. He then scooted away his sack lunch towards himself.

* * *

Soos didn't want Harrison nor Dipper to be made fun of before they had any proof Norman was a monster. He gave them some advice.

"But ya gotta have evidence. Otherwise people are gonna think you're major league cuckoo clocks."

"As always, Soos, you're right." Dipper agreed. Harrison nodded.

Soos stared off into the distance. "My wisdom is both a blessing-" he closed his eyes "-and a curse."

Stan yelled from downstairs, "Soos! The portable toilets are clogged again!" to prove his point.

"I am needed elsewhere." said Soos. He backed out of the room dramatically.

**Harrison (1st person):**

After Soos left, Dipper turned to me.

"Soos had a point." he told me. "I guess there's no real evidence that he's a zombie."

"Yeah. And if we did, no one would believe us."

"Hmmm..." Dipper thought. "I think Stan has a video camera. We can spy on them on their date, and collect evidence there."

"So let me get this straight." I recapped. "We're going to film Mabel and a gno- a zombie dating."

"Errr... I guess if you put it that way-"

"The things I do for research."

* * *

The next two days were a little disturbing.

Dipper filmed Mabel and Norman every chance he got, and I tagged along too, sometimes.

Once, Mabel and Norman were tossing around a frisbee. When Mabel threw it to Norman, it hit him smack in the head. About a second later, he fell flat on his face. DIpper stopped looking through the camera and frowned at Norman. "Is he okay?" I asked.

Another time, Norman and Mabel were feeding birds. A vulture flew along and started pecking Norman. More vultures came, and knocked Norman to the ground. They pecked at him furiously, possible eating him. Mabel's smile turned into a grimace.

"Should we-" I began.

"He'll be fine." Dipper said hastily.

The last time I helped Dipper was when Norman and Mabel were staring off into the distance, their arms slung around each other. Suddenly, Norman's hand fell off. Trying not to let Mabel notice, he picked up the hand and put it back on his arm.

"Uhhh..." I began.

"Yeah?" asked Dipper. I don't think he noticed.

"Nothing." I dismissed.

**Mabel (3rd person):**

Mabel was brushing her hair, getting ready for her next date. Dipper walked into the room, followed by Harrison, and Dipper said, "Mabel. We've gotta talk about Norman."

"Isn't he the best?" Mabel began. "Check out this giant smooch mark he gave me!" She turned her head to show a giant, swollen red spot on her cheek.

"Ah!" screamed Dipper.

"Ha, ha! Gullible. It was just an accident with the leaf blower." Mabel explained.

"If you're using the leaf blower, shouldn't it be pointed the other way?" questioned Harrison.

"Do not question the ways of Mabel!" she commanded, kidding around.

* * *

About twenty minutes earlier, Mabel was outside. She turned on the leaf blower, positioned on a garbage can facing towards her, so it would suck in air.

She got a picture of Norman, but a hole was cut out in his mouth. She put it on the leaf blowers tube to stick it there. "Kissing practice!" Mabel announced to herself.

Just as Mabel was about to kiss the picture of Norman, the picture got sucked into the leaf blower. Mabel realized this too late, and the leaf blower attached to her mouth. "AHHH!" she screamed. "Turn it off! Turn it off!" she yelled to no one in particular. She moved her head to hit the leaf blower against the ground repeatedly.

* * *

"That was fun." Mabel said to herself, back in the present.

"No, Mabel listen! I'm trying to tell you that Norman is not what he seems!" Dipper pulled out Journal #3 to indicate that he was supernatural.

Mabel gasped. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up (like every other time) but asked, "You think he might be a vampire? That would be so awesome!"

"Guess again, sister. SHA-BAM!" Dipper flipped the book open to a page and held it up for Mabel to see. It was a page that had a picture of a gnome.

"A gnome!" Harrison exclaimed.

"Agh!" Mabel screamed in disgust.

"Oh, wait. Ignore Harrison. I'm-I'm sorry... sha-bam!" Dipper flipped to another page that showed a creepy-looking zombie.

"A zombie?" Mabel was much less impressed with this theory. "That's not funny, Dipper."

"I'm not joking!" defended Dipper. He closed the book and put it in his vest. "It all adds up: the bleeding, the limp."

"The constant-crashing-into-everything." Harrison added.

"He never blinks!" Dipper exclaimed. "Have you noticed that?"

"Maybe he's just blinking when you're blinking." Mabel reasoned.

"Mabel, remember what the book said about Gravity Falls? Trust no one!

She was starting to realize the evidence. But she had spent so much time with him! Norman has been so nice to her!

"Well, what about me, huh? Why can't you trust me?" defended Mabel. She put on some star-shaped earrings. "Beep bop!"

"Mabel, he's gonna eat your brain!" Dipper said hysterically.

Mabel was starting to think this whole thing was ridiculous. Norman was not a zombie! Dipper was probably going to weird Norman out, and Norman would dump her. She was not going to let that happen.

Mabel pushed Dipper. "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date at five o' clock, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY," Mabel pushed Dipper out of their room.

"Bu-bu-but" stammered Dipper.

"And I'm not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!" Mabel slammed the door. She turned around to see that Harrison was still in their room. "And I can't believe you're in on this too!"

"Actually I... I... I'll go." said Harrison. He dashed out of the attic.

* * *

The clock struck 5. Mabel put on a sweater as she ran downstairs, hearing the doorbell ring. "Coming!"

Mabel opened the door. Norman was there. "Hey, Norman. How do I look?" Mabel was wearing a purple sweater with sparkles, a picture of a pink cat face, and letters that said 'MEOW WOW!'.

"Shiny..." grunted Norman.

"You always know what to say!" Mabel and Norman walked way into the forest.

**Dipper (3rd person):**

Dipper sat on the yellow easy chair in the living room. He was watching the "evidence" on the video camera, trying to find something that would convince Mabel.

"Soos was right." he said to himself. "I don't have any real evidence." He watched a clip of Mabel trying to teach Norman hopscotch. Norman lifted his foot to take a step, but instead fell flat on his face. Dipper fast forwarded past the clip and stopped at a part where Norman and Mabel were staring at the mountains. "I guess I can be a little paranoid sometimes and-" Dipper confessed to himself. On the tape, Norman's hand fell off. He glanced around. Trying not to let Mabel notice, he reached over and stuck the hand back on. "Wait, WHAT!?" He rewound the tape. Sure enough, Norman's hand fell off. He glanced around, and reattached it.

Dipper screamed. The yellow chair flipped backwards when Dipper jumped in shock. "I was right! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Dipper ran into the kitchen. In there, Harrison was stuffing his face with Burrito Bites. "Harrison! Come on!" screamed Dipper hysterically. Dipper dragged Harrison outside, while he "mmph"ed several times in complaint. "Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan! Grunkle Stan!" Dipper ran outside to where Stan was presenting artifacts to a crowd of tourists.

"And here we have the Rock That Looks Like a Face rock: the rock that looks like a face." presented Stan, gesturing to a stand, on it a rock that looked like a face.

Dipper and Harrison tried getting Stan's attention, but he was tied up with the tourists' questions.

"Does it look like a rock?" a man with a blue tank-top asked.

"No, it looks like a face." answered Stan.

"Is it a face?" asked a large tourist.

"It's a rock that _looks _like a face! Any other questions?" Stan saw Harrison's hand. "You, Harry? What is it?"

"Why did you take that poor man's face?" Harrison asked.

"It _looks like _a face! It-it's not an actual face!" Stan answered frustatedly.

Dipper slapped his forehead. "Harrison!" screamed Dipper. "Why didn't you tell him about the zombie!?"

"What zombie?" asked Harrison.

**Mabel (3rd person):**

"Finally, we're alone." said Mabel. She was relieved to get away from Dipper's paranoia.

"Yes. Alone..." Norman said creepily. Mabel assumed that he was just agreeing with her. She knew from experience that it was hard to tell what mood Norman was in.

**Harrison (1st person):**

I love messing with Dipper.

Dipper kept trying to get Stan's attention. "Stan! Stan!" he called.

Nearby, Wendy pulled up to the Mystery Shack in a golf cart. Dipper saw her, and I could practically see a light bulb going off over Dipper's head. "Wendy!" exclaimed Dipper. He ran over to her, and I followed him.

"Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the golf cart to save my sister from a zombie!"

Wendy smiled at him, as if she were thinking about how Dipper had a cute imagination. She dropped the keys into his hands. "Try not to hit any pedestrians." she advised as she winked at him and walked away.

Dipper smiled.

"Dipper, do you need to have a driver's license to drive even if it's just a golf cart-"

"I'd guess so. Come on!"

I let Dipper drive. As Dipper was about to leave, Soos came and stopped us.

"Dudes, it's me: Soos." he said. "This is for the zombies." Soos handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks." thanked Dipper.

"And this is in case you see a piñata." Soos handed Dipper a baseball bat.

"Thanks, man!" I exclaimed. "I really needed one of these!" I snatched the bat from Dipper.

"Yeah..." Dipper agreed half-hearted.

"No problem dude!" Soos yelled as we drove off.

**Mabel (3rd person):**

Mabel loved talking to Norman. He always listened and always agreed with her.

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other," started Norman. "There's..." He exhaled. "There's something I should tell you." he grabbed the zipper on his hoodie.

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything!" Mabel was excited. Norman scarcely brought up his own conversation. But Mabel was crossing her fingers for something else. _Please be a vampire please be a vampire, _she thought.

"All right, just... just don't freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool!" Norman unzipped his hoodie. Mabel's eyes widened in shock.

Norman wasn't a vampire. He wasn't even a zombie.

Underneath his clothes were _five gnomes_. Two on the bottom, two on the middle layer, and one with brown hair on the top. The middle gnomes held sticks with fake hands on the ends, and the bottom gnomes' legs were inside shoes. The bottom four gnomes had white or gray beards and mustaches, while the top gnome only had a brown beard. "Is this weird?" the gnome on the top asked. His voice sounded different from when the gnomes were Norman; it was much less raspy, and way less deep.

"Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?" the gnome on the top offered.

Mabel stared at the gnomes in total shock.

"R-r-right. I'll explain. So!" the brunet gnome stated. "We're gnomes! First off. Get that one outta the way."

Mabel was still surprised. "Uh..." Her left eye twitched.

"I'm Jeff," the top gnome said. "and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and... I'm sorry, I always forget your name." said Jeff to the bottom gnome on Mabel's right. His beard was bushy, and he looked more kooky than the other gnomes."

"Schmebulock." answered the gnome.

Jeff snapped his fingers. "Schmebulock! Yes! Anyways, long story short, us gnomes have been lookin' for a new queen!" Mabel sat on a rock and slapped her hand on the side of her head while Jeff talked. "Right, guys?"

"Queen! Queen! Queen!" the gnomes squealed.

"Heh." said Jeff. "So what do you say?" Jeff tapped Steve with his foot. The gnomes worked together to make "Norman" kneel in a proposing position. Carson had a ring case in his fake extended arm, and held it out to Mabel.

"Will you join us in holy matrignomey? Matri... matri-_no-_my! Blah! Can't talk today!"

"Look..." began Mabel. "I'm sorry, guys." Jeff's exciting smile turned into a frown."You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're gnomes, and it's like, 'what'? Yikes..."

"We understand." apologized Jeff. "We'll never forget you, Mabel."

Mabel smiled. She was glad that the gnomes understood. Maybe they could even be friends.

"Because we're gonna kidnap you." finished Jeff.

"Huh?" asked Mabel

The gnomes yelled, and Jeff jumped at her.

Mabel screamed as they tackled her to the ground.

**Harrison (1st person):**

"Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from that zombie!" shouted Dipper as we drove quickly through the woods.

"Help!" Mabel yelled in the distance.

"Follow that voice!" I commanded Dipper.

We went off the road, and drove straight down a cliff. We entered a new part of the woods, which had a bluish-greenish color scheme. There were lots of toadstools, and there were blue, glowing specks floating around.

After driving for another fifty feet, we spotted a crowd of gnomes, appearing to be struggling with something.

I heard a voice coming from the commotion. "The more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for everybody! Just, ha ha, okay. Get her arm there, Steve!

As we got closer, I could see that Jeff the gnome was standing on a stone, bossing around the gnomes, who were crowding around Mabel, trying to take her down. A gnome was biting her arm.

"Let go of me!" Mabel complained. She punched off the gnome gnawing her arm. She kicked another one away. The gnome tumbled, then stood upright and puked a rainbow.

We finally pulled up to the gnomes. "What the _heck _is going on here!?" Dipper exclaimed. A gnome ran across us, hissed at us, and ran off.

"Dipper! Harrison!" exclaimed Mabel relieved to see us. "Norman turned out to be a bunch of gnomes! And they're total jerks!" A gnome started yanking on her hair.

"Ha!" I taunted. "Called it!"

"No! Wait, but..." stammered Dipper. Then he sighed. He pulled the Journal out of his vest, and flipped to the gnome page.

"'Gnomes,'" he read aloud. "'Little men of the Gravity Falls forest. Weaknesses: Unknown'."

"Dipper, shouldn't we do something?" I told him. Dipper looked up from the Journal to see that the gnomes have tied Mabel up, like the lilliputians did to Gulliver from _Gulliver's Travels_.

"Oh, come on!" Mabel complained.

Dipper stormed over to Jeff. "Hey, HEY! Let go of my sister!"

"Yeah!" I supported.

"Oh!" Jeff turned around. He chuckled nervously. "Hey there! Um, you know, this is all really just a big misunderstanding. You see, your sister's not in danger. She's just marrying all one-thousand of us and becoming our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" The last part was directed to Mabel.

"You guys are butt-faces!" Mabel screamed. A gnome covered her mouth.

"Mmmm-MMMMM!" Mabel mumbled.

Dipper pointed his shovel at Jeff, and I held up the bat. "Give her back right now, or else!" Dipper threatened.

"Yeah!" I supported.

"You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The gnomes are a powerful race! Do not trifle with the-" Jeff said dramatically

Dipper scooped up Jeff with the shovel, interrupting him, and casually tossed him aside.

Dipper cut Mabel free with the shovel while I whacked away gnomes with my bat. We ran toward the cart.

"They're getting away with our queen! No, no, no!" screamed Jeff.

"Seatbelt." Dipper reminded Mabel as we got in the cart. We drove away as quick as possible.

As the cart got farther away, I could hear Jeff screaming in the distance.

* * *

As we got closer to the Shack, Dipper didn't drive as fast as he used to. Mabel told Dipper, "Hurry, before they come after us!"

"I wouldn't worry about it." dismissed Dipper. "See their little legs? Those suckers are tiny!"

Suddenly, the ground vibrated. Large stomping noises could be heard behind us. Dipper stopped the cart, and we looked back.

The gnomes stacked on top of each other and formed a giant gnome, thirty feet tall. It was like a robot, but made of gnomes. I could barely see Jeff on the very top, grabbing the two gnomes' hats below him like levers.

"Dang." said Mabel.

"All right," commanded Jeff at the top to the other gnomes. "Teamwork, guys. Just like we practiced."

The giant gnome roared, and raised its fist to smash us.

"Don't just gape at it!" I screamed at Dipper. "DRIVE!"

The cart zoomed away just as the giant gnome's fist smashed down on where we were. I looked back and saw that its arm disassembled, and the gnomes were climbing back on to remake it. The almost-built arm grabbed the remaining gnomes, and started to chase us. "Come back with our queen!" Jeff yelled.

"It's getting closer!" shouted Mabel, looking back.

The gnome giant threw several gnomes off of it, and they landed on the golf cart and started wreaking havoc. One gnome hung down from the roof and screamed at Mabel, but she elbowed it off. A gnome came up behind Dipper and roared, but Dipper grab him and smashed his face into the steering wheel twice, making the horn honk.

"Schmebulock..." groaned the gnome. Dipper threw Shmebulock at the steering wheel and he fell out.

Suddenly, a gnome jumped in front of Dipper. He screamed, and jumped at Dipper like a crazed raccoon. He ferociously clawed Dipper face.

"I'll save you, Dipper!" said Mabel.

"Here, use this!" I offered her the bat.

"Thanks!"

Mabel grabbed the bat, and starting beating the gnome repeatedly. Finally, the gnome fell off, but he grabbed Dipper's brown trucker hat on the way.

Dazed from the beats, Dipper wearily said, "Thanks, Mabel..." He rubbed his head.

I looked back at the gnome giant. He was ripping a pine tree out of the ground. He threw it ahead of us, and partially blocked the road. We all screamed.

Fortunately, the tree landed at an angle so we were able to drive under it, and we were back at the Mystery Shack. Unfortunately, Dipper lost control of the golf cart, and we skidded around before the cart landed on its side.

Dazed, we climbed out of the cart. The gnome giant had caught up, and towered over us.

"Stay back, man!" yelled Dipper. He took the shovel and threw it at the giant gnome, but it punched the shovel into the ground.

"Die, piñata!" I shouted, and I threw my baseball bat at the giant. He simply batted it away. "Awww... I liked that bat." I complained.

We screamed. Dipper and Mabel grabbed each other.

"Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?" Dipper asked Mabel.

**Stan (3rd person):**

Stan held up a stick with a swirly pattern, and yanked a string on it to make it spin.

"Behold!" he announced to some tourists. "The world's most distracting object!"

"Ooo..." awed a family.

"Just try to look away! You can't!"

The family's smiles turned into trances.

"I can't even remember what I was talking about." Stan said flatly.

**Dipper (3rd person):**

"It's the end of the line, kids!" yelled the brunet gnome on top of the giant. "Mabel, marry us before we do something crazy!"

"Like you haven't already!?" Harrison shot back.

"You-you know what? After this, we're making you our slave! Yeah! Our butler! Now, are you coming with us or not, Mabel?"

"There's gotta be a way out of this!" said Dipper. He reached for the Journal in his vest.

Mabel stepped forward. "I gotta do it." she said darkly.

"What!? Mabel, don't do this! Are you crazy?" Dipper exclaimed.

"Trust me." muttered Mabel to Dipper.

"Dipper, just this once. Trust me!" she whispered to him.

Dipper glanced at the gnomes. Mabel better have had a plan. She wasn't just going to stay with the gnomes forever, right?

He glanced at Mabel. He looked into her eyes.

Dipper relented. He backed away.

"All right, Jeff, I'll marry you."

"Hot dog!" exclaimed Jeff. The gnome giant stamped its foot on the ground in triumph. Jeff started climbing down the giant to get to Mabel. "Help me down there, Jason! Thanks, Andy! All right, left foot, there we go, watch those fingers, Mike." Jeff approached Mabel and held out a diamond ring. "Eh? Eh?" He pointed at it eagerly.

Mabel held out her hand, and Jeff slipped on the ring. "Bada-bing, bada-bam!" exclaimed Jeff triumphantly. "Now let's get you back into the forest, honey! Oh, and you with the glasses-" said Jeff, referring to Harrison, until Mabel interrupted.

"You may now kiss the bride!" said Mabel.

Jeff paused, then said confidently, "Well, don't mind if I do!" He leaned in to kiss Mabel.

Mabel fluttered her eyelashes. She leaned to kiss Jeff, but before they kissed, Mabel snatched a leaf blower behind her in a pile of leaves, and stuck the end in Jeff's face.

"Ah!" stammered Jeff. "Hey, hey, wait a minute!" Dipper stared, surprised at Mabel. The gnomes gasped. "Whoa, whoa! Wh-What's going on?"

Jeff's body got sucked into the leaf blower, leaving his head sticking out. "That's for lying to me!" yelled Mabel.

She increased the sucking power. "That's for threatening Harrison!"

Jeff started getting sucked in more, squishing his face. "Ow! My face!"

"And THIS is for messing with my brother! Wanna do the honors?" she asked Dipper, now next to him.

"On three!" called Dipper.

"One, two, three!" they said in simultaneously. They aimed the leaf blower at the gnome giant, switched the leaf blower to full blast blowing, and blasted Jeff out of it. The blast knocked them backwards.

When Jeff made impact with the giant, it exploded, scattering the gnomes. "I'll get you back for this..." yelled Jeff in the distance, flying like a rocket.

The gnomes, now scattered and without a leader, became confused and lethargic. They sat on the ground, or lied in piles.

"Who's giving orders? I need orders!" said one gnome.

"My arms are tired." complained another.

Mabel started waving the leaf blower around the gnomes threateningly. "Anyone else want some?" challenged Dipper.

All of the gnomes ran away on all fours. One of the gnomes got his arms and a leg caught in an empty six pack wrapper. Gompers picked up the six pack holder, and carried it off, along with the gnome, still trapped. He screamed.

**Harrison (1st person):**

We walked back inside, but before we got to the porch, Mabel stopped Dipper.

"Hey Dipper? I, um... I'm sorry for ignoring your advice," Mabel apologized. "You were just looking out for me."

"Oh don't be like that. You saved our butts back there." said Dipper.

"Not to mention the rest of us." I added.

"I guess I'm just sad that my first boyfriend turned out to be a bunch of gnomes." Mabel confessed.

"Look on the bright side. Maybe the next one _will _be a vampire." Dipper said.

"Oh, you're just saying that!"

"Awkward sibling hug?"

"Awkward sibling hug."

Dipper and Mabel hugged each other, then awkwardly said "Pat pat" while patting each other.

I felt a little left out, so I ran into their hug and yelled, "Group hug!"

Unfortunately, they weren't expecting that, and they fell over. I tripped over Dipper and fell on my face. We lied there for a moment. Then all three of us burst out laughing.

**Stan (3rd person):**

Stan had a great day. He had the most successful business day all year, he found a hundred-dollar bill on the ground, and all his favorite shows were on TV that night.

He was calculating his profits that week, when the three kids walked through the door. They were a mess. Leaves were in their hair, they were covered in dirt, and Dipper had scratches and bruised on his face.

"Yeesh. You three get hit by a bus or something?" said Stan. He pounded his fist on the table, proud of his joke.

However, the kids had literally no reaction, and walked away. Stan felt slightly ashamed. He _had _been rough with the kids ever since they got here. Maybe he could make it up to them.

"Uh, hey!" Stan said apologetically. The kids turned around. "W-Wouldn't you know it? Um, I accidentally overstocked some inventory, so uh... how's about each of you take one item from the gift shop? On the house, y'know?"

Mabel and Harrison brightened. "Really?" exclaimed Mabel.

"What's the catch?" Dipper questioned.

"The catch is do it before I change my mind, now take something." Stan said flatly.

The kids looked around. Dipper took a blue and white trucker hat with a blue pine tree drawing on the front. "Hm. That oughta do the trick!"

Harrison picked a red shirt that said "What is the Mystery Shack?" on the front, with a question mark on the back. It was much too large for him. "I can use this as a sleepshirt."

"And I will have a..." announced Mabel. She picked up something from a box, hid it in her arms, twirled around, and held it up. "GRAPPLING HOOK! Yes!"

"Wouldn't she rather have, like, a doll or something?" Stan asked Dipper.

Mabel aimed the grappling hook at the ceiling, and it pull her up. She kicked over a large box in the process, which made cracking and tinkling noises when it toppled. "GRAPPLING HOOK!" Mabel exclaimed maniacally.

"Fair enough!" said Stan.

**Harrison (1st person):**

"And so Mabel blasted Jeff into the gnome giant-"

"And then she scared them away with the leaf blower-"

Dipper and I were outside our bedroom, explaining what happened with the gnomes to Soos.

Stan interrupting by yelling from the living room, "DIPPER! GET IN BED!"

"Okay!" responded Dipper. He went into the bedroom.

"Well, I gotta go, dude. It's way past my shift." said Soos.

"'K." I said. "So long, bro."

We did a fist bump.

However, when our fists connected, a ripple with rainbow color appeared between. Then it went away.

"Dude," began Soos. He had a serious look on his face. "Why is it that whenever we touch, a ripple appears?"

"I... uh..."

"And that's not the only thing, too. You seem to know things. You predicted Norman would be a bunch of gnomes. You asked me about the magical bag that makes your money disappear when you put your money in, but the next day, I was with Stan when he got the idea to do that. It's weird, dude. It's as if-"

"Well..." I started.

"It's as if... we're a TV show in a different dimension where you lived, and you've seen our lives. Hmmm... No, that's a bad analogy. It's as if-"

"Actually!" I interrupted. "You got it right the first time."

Soos stared at me for a moment. Suddenly, sparkles appeared around his eyes. They were rainbow colored. I was starting to think that rainbow-colored stuff had to do with this weird me-getting-sucked-into-the-TV thing.

As soon as the sparkles appeared, they vanished. Soos' face brightened. "Dude, my life is a TV show!? Am I the main character? Who are the main characters? Is the theme song cool? Am I in the theme song? Are Dipper and Mabel in it? Is it your favorite show? What channel is it on? Do people write fanfictions about it? What's it called? Do they have SMEZ dispensers in your world? How far into the series have you gotten? Why is Dipper so sweaty?"

"Sometimes, Dipper Mabel and Stan, yes, yes, yes, yes, Disney XD, yes, Gravity Falls, no, 'bout a third of the way through this summer, and no one will ever know." I answered.

"Cool..." Soos said. "So, does anyone else know?"

"Nope. Just you and me."

"So it's like our... "dude secret" or something." Soos paused. "Wait, if people are watching this conversation we're having right now on TV-"

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't show this scene. But in case we want to talk about it, _I _will bring it up."

"Got it, dude. Welp, g'bye, Harry-man."

"Bye, Dr. Soos."

"Good one."

I walked into the bedroom. Mabel was jumping on her bed, and Dipper was writing in the journal. I got in bed, when Mabel told me, "Hey, look what I can do!" She fired the grappling hook at her tiger stuffed animal. The grappling hook impaled it through its chest, and Mabel hooked it back. She smiled at Dipper.

"Hey Mabel, can you get the light?" asked Dipper. Mabel pointed the grappling hook at the lamp.

"I'm on it." Not only did it break the lamp, it shattered the window. "It works!" exclaimed Mabel. We burst out laughing.

**Stan (3rd person):**

Stan walked inside the Mystery Shack, late at night, with his lamp. He walked into the gift shop, and went up to the vending machine. He typed in on the keypad: 3.

The whole vending machine slid open, revealing a passageway behind it. Stan went into it, peered out to see if anyone was watching, and closed the vending machine.

**Harrison: "Whew! That took much longer than expected!"**

**Dallin: "Yes. 12 days is longer than a week."**

**Harrison: "Ok, from now on, I will try to post at least once every two weeks. But almost always less, like 10-12 days."**


End file.
